And then we fell into MiddleEarth
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Hi, I'm Megan. Ya, not the most creative name ever. I work at Tim Hortons, I attend Uni. and I have friends. I'm also a headcase. I'm your average twentyyearold. Now I'm stuck in a fictional world and I'm going insane. Not your typical spring break, ay?


CHAPTER 1: And then we fell into a grass feild.

"I swear to you, it's this way" Ivy had a rather menacing look upon her face. Ivy was sorta...the Leader of our little group. She was normally the one who got us going, but she was the biggest klu--

"Ah!" Ivy screamed, landing hard on the ground, "Okay, who put that branch there!?"

--tz in the world. It's a proven fact.

"I agree with Ivy on this one--" Ryan begins, then turns to Ivy "Don't you dare use this against me" then turns back to the rest of us, "We should go north, the lodge should be north from here".

Okay, so you might want a little briefing about my litte group of friends and I.

There's Ryan, he's sort of our jock, he's one of the most popular guys in the school. Friends with everyone, girls all over him, gorgious green eyes and all that shit and he's a straight A student. Yet, despit all of that, he's totally head over heels for Ivy. I think it's romantic, but don't take my word for it...no one ever does.

There's Emily, she's our girly girl. She's a ballerina, can a be a ditz, absolute softy, kinda that huggable type personality. She's gorgious with short sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, tall and thin with assets. She's just about gone out with every decent guy in our school...twice.

There's Scott, he's a lot like Ryan, though, not as smart. He's kinda cocky but has reason to be. He's not exceedingly good looking but has great hair. Sorry, I'm obsessed with his hair. He's a total sport idiot, and a big time ass (at times). He got a major scholarship to Dalhousie University with Volley-Ball.

There's Ivy, our leader of sort, no one will ever admit it, we're all too cocky to admit it. She's got long red hair that she wears up in a messy bun all the time. For a red head, her skin is tan and her complection is darker then most. She is tall (too tall, from my point of view, being a shorty) with long thin legs and big black eyes. She got a scholarship with soccer to go to Columbia University, so ya, she's a soccer crazed teenager.

Finally there's Eugene, God I love that kid. He's this awsome guy, he's black with an afro. We tend to call him "Fuzz" and he doesn't complain. He used to be a total ass, like he did drugs and smoked and got drunk all the time. Then he met us and now he's cool.

Yes, his life story summerized into two heart wrenching sentences. How...heart wrenching.

Myself and Uegene are kinda like the mother and father of our group. When the "Children" (being Ivy, Ryan and Scott) start to squable or act like idiots, we yell at them while Emily is kinda the older sister.

Then, there's Me, I'm Megan. I'm shortish, pretty-ish, cuteish, lovableish...I'm just ish. I can be a bitch, I can be a pain, I'm thin and well put together, a little preppy at times, creative, smiley and love hugs. I'm an Artist, I have a scholarship to Canada's art school in Toronto. I get worried easily, I love everyone, some people think I'm insane (that goes for all of us in the group) and some envy me. Don't know why. Maybe it's my TOTALLY AWSOME GROUP OF FRIENDS. Cause it ain't my non-existant good looks or charm.

"Guys, I want to be back by next week at least, can we just decide a way to go?" Emily inquired, Her thick british accent had been softened somewhat over the years of Canadian influence. Ivy glared at Emily--they tend to get in fights easily--and spoke darkly.

"Well then, if you would please choose a way to go, Emily, it would be greatly appreciated" Ivy's french accent hadn't changed over the past few years, it was still thick and annoying at times.

"I think we should go north" Emily said with a sneer. Ryan and Scott rolled their eyes while Ivy gave a low growl and took out her compass. "I knew we shouldn't have gone on a hike, this is stupid" Emily was grumbling to herself. I pulled my coat closer around my body as Ivy messed with the compass. She gave word when she found the direction and we followed down a small hill.

We walked for another half hour until Emily sat down on a fallen log, "Break time, children" she said in false cheerfullness.

"We shouldn't stop yet, we should keep going until we're are at least on the right trail" Eugene cut in, normally, he didn't say things in such a tone, but his voice was commanding. Ivy nodded her agreement,

"When and if we find foot prints showing that we have been there, then we may take a break, but until then, we keep going" Ivy's voice was soft now. She was tired. I could tell these things when it came to Ivy. I caught her eye and she smiled softly at me then helped Emily up.

The night's dark shadow came to rest upon us now, covering us in darkness and cold. It's cold wicked fingers crawled up our backs and froze us from the inside out. We all seemed to dig into our coats and find what warmth we could in them. The moon had rose high in the sky when Ivy stopped.

"We can't go any further tonight, guys" she said gently, taking off her pack and setting it gently upon the ground, "Ryan, help me get a fire going, Scott and Eugene, could you guys put up the tent?" Ivy awaited the nods of acknologment from the three of them, then went on "Megan, could you and Emily find dry peices of wood for the fire?" I nodded and Emily murmured a 'yes'. Ivy smiled, "We've done this before guys, no big deal, we'll find the path tomorrow".

"Let's go guys" Scott's deep voice rang and we all set about doing our tasks. Ryan and Ivy soon had a pit made by digging a hole with their hands. While Emily and I had wandered around the dense forest attempting to find wood. Our campsite was soon alight with the dancing of flames. The small parting of trees that was where we had camped was illuminated and our hands were once again their natural colour. Eugene took out the food we had left over from our camping from the night prior and began to make a fire popcorn, shaking it ever so often.

"Well, this ought to be an interesting night" I heard Scott murmure to Ivy as we sat down around the fire, we had our coats still firmly around our shivering bodies and we had plastic bags under us to keep the damp earth from wetting our butts.

"Quite" Ivy whispered in return.

"You know, being lost in the woods isn't so bad" I pipped in, all eyes were on me now, but they were friendly, not scrutinizing.

"Oh really? How so?" Emily asked disbelievingly as she tugged a twig from her hair. I laughed slightly then answered her,

"We could make the best of it, we have food and shelter, we're not completely hopeless" I said brightly.

"Yes, we could make the best of this. But no campfire song, Meg" Ivy warned me with a grin.

"Awwwwww, spoil my fun" I whined.

The evening was spent mainly like this, laughing and joking around. None of us had any clue that we would wake up in a whole different world...

IVY'S POV

"Guys..." I awoke with a start, i had abandoned my sleeping bag during the night and I was laying in the midst of a feild of grass.

Wait, grass feild?

It's winter.

In Canada.

There's no grass in the middle of winter in CANADA! That just doesn't HAPPEN!

"Ivy?" Came Ryan's groggy voice from next to me.

"Ryan! Where is everyo--" I started, but another sound answered my question.

"BUGS!!!! BUGS BUGS BUGS! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" Emily certainly works as a great alarm clock. Emily had jumped up, having a panic attack, Megan followed suit, attempting to calm our resident freak-girl down.

Frankly, it wasn't working.

"Here we go" Scott muttered as Eugene got up and started to help Megan out.

"Hey, Emily, yell a little louder, I think some people in Hong Kong didn't hear you!" I called over to her, she simply shot me a glare and went on screaming.

"Oh my God, Emily! Shut up!" Ryan yelled, Emily virtually ignored him. I got up, deciding to take things into my own hands. I brushed Megan and Eugene aside and jumped on Emily's back.

"BUG BUG BUGS BUGSBUGSBUGSBUGSBUGSBU---IVY GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK! YOU AREN'T FUNNY!" Emily had finished and was now running like a chicken with her head cut off around the feild, trying to buck me off her back.

I was latched on.

So her efforts were pointless.

Take that!

"IVY CAMILLE LAREINE AND EMILY ROSE WIGNALL! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING!" That would be Megan, and by the reddish colour her face has turned, she is really angry.

Run.

"Good, harmless fun is all" I said, I plastered an innocent smile to my face.

"Speak for yourself, cowgirl Joan" Emily snapped back.

"Calm your hormones, Bucko, no need to get rowdy" I cooed with a big smile.

"Your not funny"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Ass hole"

"No, that's Scott"

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Scotty, you know I love you"

Megan had pried me off Emily's back and decided to scold me.

"What were you doing?"

"Playing horsey" I responded happily, Megan tried to hide her grin, but I know it was there.

"Whatever, Ivy" Megan rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me at Emily's mercy...or rather, Emily wrath.

In cases like these, I tend to run behind Ryan to insure my safety.

"Ryan!" I cried, running behind him, I wrapped my arms around his legs as if I was a five year old.

"What?" he asked, rolling his eyes at me, people tend to role their eyes at me often. It's a conspiricy.

"Emily hurt my feelings!"

"Good lord" Emily muttered as she advanced, Scott stepped forward.

"I cannot allow you to harm this innocent child, woman of unknown evil" Scott said in a heroic voice, chest puffed out and a cocky grin upon his face.

"Lemme at her!" Emily said,

"Eep!" That was me...oops.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, a grin playing at his lips,

"Your imagination".

Once we had all settled down, Emily had stopped trying to kill me, I had let go of Ryan, Scott had stopped playing 'Super-Scott' and Megan and Eugene (our resident parents) had stopped lecturing us, we all sat down in a circle.

Preschool style.

"Okay, guys, we have three days till christmas break is over. Three days, we have to figure out where we are, and how we got here and why the hell--" I had started one of my little speeches when something rather sharp graced my left cheek. My blood froze within me, my cheeks paled and I felt my heart beat race.

"I have sharp-pointy-thing phobia, hun, so, any chance of you NOT pointing a knife at my nose?" I squeaked. Good job Ivy, nice one, agrivate the opponant when you have no weapon...that is such a me thing to do.

"Who are you?" The stranger demanded.

"Whoa now, boy" I said, getting up, I spun to face him, eyebrow raised and sarcasm just waiting to leak into my retorts. "I ought to be asking you the same question" I said. Scott stood up beside me.

"Ya! I agree." He had absolutly no idea what he was agreeing to, so he added "That's two against one, bud".

"Yes, but you are in the woods of Rivendell, Lord of this forest if friend of mine. State your name in the woods of my friend" The man who spoke to us was...wowza worthy.

Okay, let Emily explain, she's good at explaining how a boy looks...an odd talent.

EMILY'S POV

Okay, this guy had long gorgious blonde hair, it was tied in a braid down his back. His eyes were of a stormy grey colour and emotionless, letting no feelings come to potray themselves in his eyes. His eyebrows were pale and curved, framing his eyes with grace. His body was long and well built, sturdy yet graceful. His arms proved strong and chest was built. He wore a white tunic and a brown leather tie up vest over it. Brown leggings of a thick material were on his legs and tall dark brown leather riding boots were on his feet, with the top of the leggings tucked into them.

Yummy.

IVY'S POV

See? Told you so.

"I'm Ivy" I stated half heartedly, he furrowed his brow,

"Is that not a plant?"

"Yes, it is one you would not want stuck up your ass" Ryan growled.

"Is an Ass not a form of horse? Commonly known as the donkey?" The man was lost. Positively lost.

"Not the brightest ducky in the pond, is he?" I said to my friends, "Okay, so, now that we're over with my name, shall we move on?"

"Of course" The man said, still highly confused and looking slightly suspicious.

"This is Scott, Ryan, Emily, Eugene and Megan" I said, he smiled.

"Your names are not known here, are you from another part of Middle Earth?" he asked, I turned to my friends. Megan had paled considerably at the mention of 'Middle-Earth' and Ryan was chewing his lower lip.

"I suppose we are" I said quietly, "Who are you?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood"

Megan passed out.


End file.
